Music Meme
by Icy Sapphire15
Summary: Summery inside. Suffice to say, this is a music meme.
1. Round 1

I'm back baby! Inspired by a music meme where you put your iTunes or whatever on shuffle and write drabbles based on the songs that pop up in the time it takes the song to play. These are all involve Sheik and Link and all OOC more likely than not. If it's AU, I'll put a warning at the top. Otherwise assume these all take place during the events of OoT.

Disclaimer: I own none of the song, none of the characters, and all of the ideas.

Warning: As my wonderful boyfriend pointed out, this can get confusing if you don't know the songs. So pull up your iTunes, open up a YouTube tab, and join me for the ride!

* * *

><p>Coin Operated Boy- Dresden Dolls<p>

'Sheik,' Link thought, 'was just like the Iron Knuckles'. Not that Link wanted to fight and destroy him, but Sheik was constantly doing his duty. Constantly guiding Link and keeping the princess safe for another day. The Iron Knuckles were similarly driven, even if it was animating magic. Link kicked the remains of one Iron Knuckle and idly wondered if Sheik would turn into a lump of metal and magic if killed. Then he shrugged and went through the door to finish the temple.

Big Ass Rock- The Full Monty

"You. You snake. I can't believe you were working for Ganon this entire time!" he screamed at me.  
>I cringed. "No. I was only doing it to keep the princess safe. I would never work for Ganon. Never. You must believe me Link."<br>His mouth twisted. "Liar," he spat. "Any of Ganon's spies would lie about their involvement to save their own skins. They're all cowards and you're no different."  
>I began to sweat. "No. No, I promise you that I'm one of his spies in name only."<br>His eyes were crazed. "Like I believe that. Lucky for you, my justice is much swifter than the princess and those who remain loyal to her." He pulled out his hookshot and sank the barbed head into a tree branch. Lunging for me, he wrapped the handle around my neck and pulled tightly. As I struggled to get free, I heard him muttering that he would rid Hyrule of the filth like me. The Sheikah line ended a few minutes later.

Notes- Phantom of the Opera

"Bring me a messenger," the King commanded. A nearby guard clicked his heels, bowed, and went to find one of the royal messengers. He was soon back in the throne room with a small Sheikah boy following him. "Hmm. You'll do. Boy, take this note to that little brat my daughter has adopted. She has him running errands around Hyrule. You will find him either with her or in the hidden Goron city. Go. When you see my daughter, tell her to see me so I can stop this nonsense."

Sheik bowed and left the throne room quietly. He began searching for Zelda, starting in her royal apartments and ending in her secret garden. He found her there with a small blonde boy who was holding out a ruby. "Look what I got Zelda!" he piped excitedly. A small blue fairy zoomed around his head.  
>Zelda clapped her hands. "Good job Link. Now, the Zora's have the next- oh, I see we have a visitor. Do come in."<br>Sheik bowed and came into the garden. "My lady, Link. I have a note from the King and your father desires an audience my Lady." He plucked the ruby from the boy's hand. "I shall return this for you. Good day." Disappearing, he went to the Gorons and silently left the ruby on the chief's doorstep.

Several days later, Ganondorf made his move. There were no survivors.

Prima Donna- Phantom of the Opera

"_Sheik! Bring me my gold gown and hurry! Oh, and I'll need my necklace with the stars, the matching shoes, and, on second thought, just bring me my jewelry box." Sheik ran around trying to help a 7 year old Zelda dress for a ball and that was just the beginning. _

"Sheeeeeeeeiiik! The celebrations will be starting soon. I need to get dressed now! I need my star necklace, my shoes, and the dress. You KNOW which one!" Looking over at Link, hurrying around with him, Sheik reflected on how some things never change.

Can't Get No Satisfaction- Rolling Stones

"Sheik, will you come back with- Oh, I see. Well, the princess does need a personal guard during her diplomatic tour of the kingdom and she trusts only you. I know she needs me to train the new guards, but can't she take you and me with her?" Eyebrows wiggle and leer.  
>"No."<br>"Ouch. Shot down. Seriously, I miss spending time with you. The princess always has you running around doing things for her and I'm always busy training someone for something or going on my own missions. We can't seem to get 5 minutes alone and spend quality time tog- Hey! No need to throw shoes. I wasn't being perverted. Well, mostly not. Have fun touring the kingdom."

Where Are You- Spamalot

Link ran desperately towards where Sheik had been standing in the sand only seconds before. "No! No, you bastard, you can't leave me alone this time!" He sobbed. "Come back. I need you. You can't leave me. You're my love."

Baby Got Back- Sir Mix-A-Lot

A hand ghosted over his back. Sheik began cursing his ancestors liberally for the tradition that had him **poured** into his suit constantly. Link was fascinated with it. Not that he minded Link being fascinated with it, it was just that- OK, yes he minded quite a bit. Link couldn't keep his hands off of Sheik and Sheik was sick of it. For example, greeting the new recruits they were supposed being training together. Sheik was putting the fear of the Goddesses in them and Link was doing his best to distract him. "You have a 5 minute break. I need to speak to my associate," he growled, dragging Link away. Ignoring the new recruits, Sheik stared at Link. "Link. I know you miss spending "quality" time with me, and believe me, I miss it too. But keep your hands off if you want me to spend time with training with you."  
>Link pouted. "OK, OK. All I have to say is that your backside looks damn good." He yelped and ran away as Sheik took a swing at him. "Damn Hylians," he muttered before calling his men to order again.<p>

Yellow Submarine- The Beatles

"Come on Sheik, it'll be fun, he says. The Zora's have beautiful cities, he says. He got the princess to agree that I needed to take a vacation." Sheik glared daggers at Link, who to his credit looked sheepish.  
>"I already told you that I'm sorry Sheik! I didn't think that the Zora's would have us tour their new city like this."<br>"I refuse to spend another two days in this…this THING underwater. Tell Ruto we want to leave."  
>"We do?"<br>"Yes, we do."  
>The Zora's submarine drifted under the waves, the Zora's in charge of tethering it blissfully unaware of the argument.<p>

For Good- Wicked

Sheik drew in a deep breath. And drew in another one. _"Sheik," _a voice in the back of his head prodded. "I know princess. I know," he acknowledged. "I don't want to say goodbye. But I will do my duty as commanded."  
><em>"I'm sure he doesn't want to say goodbye either. It's for the good of Hyrule. If I can arrange it, I will have you meet again. He needs the final song you have to ensure that you will meet again. Now go." <em> The voice sank back into sleep and Sheik squared his shoulders. "Here goes nothing," he muttered. "Link. Congratulations on reaching the final temple. In this temple you will meet the two witches who raised Ganondorf from birth. To reach the artifact you need, you will need to come back as a child. The Geurdo's will never let you through as a male child. Play this melody to come back here again." Pulling out his lyre, he strummed the melody that seemed to be more sad than usual. After Link played it back to him, he tucked the lyre away and nodded. "You are ready. Link… goodbye." Biting back tears, he warped away before Link could question his unusual severity and began to make his preparations for his own departure.

I'd Do Anything for Love- Meatloaf

"If you really loved me, you'd tell me where the princess is hiding," Link told me. He was lying in my arms, playing with my hair. We were taking a break from fighting Ganondorf to enjoy the warm sun on the shores of Lake Hylia.  
>I choked. "Link, you know I can't do that." My mind was whirling. Did he suspect? Could I tell him? No, I couldn't. What if Ganondorf caught him? He couldn't stand up to the torture that Ganondorf would inflict, not like I would be able to in my Sheikah body. The body had been specially trained to withstand torture, the remnants of the mind wrapping themselves around my own mind to help shore it up in the case of torture. Link wasn't trained.<p>

"Sheik, why don't you trust me?" he pouted.  
>"Link…" I sighed. "I do trust you. But Ganondorf would do anything to find the princess and you aren't trained to stand up against his torture. The best thing you can do is defeat his monsters in his temples."<br>It was Link's turn to sigh. "I know, I know. I suppose I should be headed to the next temple." He pushed himself up.  
>I grabbed his arm. "I'm not trying to pressure you into anything Link and I didn't want to ruin our special day. Come lay back down. Please."<br>He shook me off. "I can't Sheik. Will I see you again?"  
>"Always." Watching Link disappear into the distance, I dropped my head back onto the grass and sighed with relief. My secret was safe one more day.<p>

We Didn't Start the Fire- Billy Joel

Kakariko was burning. I had a moment of stunned disbelief before Navi's shriek drew my attention to Sheik standing in front of the old well. "Sheik," I called, jogging up to him, "What's happening? Why is Kakariko burning?"  
>He threw out an arm to block me. "Get back Link. Go help the villagers or something, just get out of here."<br>"Sheik, what-" was all I got out before he was picked up and shaken violently. Whatever picked him up suddenly threw him down on the stairs and hissed at me. Seeing the Master Sword in my hand, it rushed overhead towards the graveyard instead of staying and attacking me. Pulling out my ocarina and playing the Song of Storms, I ran to Sheik. "Sheik, please be OK. Please please please be OK," I babbled. Cradling him in my arms, I wished for a red potion and waited to see what would happen next.

Everyone's a Little Bit Racist- Avenue Q

There were days where Zelda couldn't stand to look at Sheik or Impa. At their deep tan, so different from her own pale skin. At their dark red eyes, a color the Goddesses gave to the outcasts. At their tattoos and the weeping eye. She knew that they were her most loyal subjects, but there were days when she hated them for being different and for the stares that they garnered everywhere. Even the royal guests would pull her aside and ask why she kept the Sheikah dogs and she would hate them all the more for the lectures.

Then Ganondorf came and she hid inside a Sheikah. It made her ashamed of her hatred, seeing how willingly the youngest Sheikah gave up his body for her. She felt his shame at being a Sheikah and his hatred of his race and it made her feel all the more worse.

She lived and trained in the Sheikah body, slowly learning to let go of the racism imbedded in her since birth. When Link woke up and she saw his trust in his new guide, no matter the race, she wept. Why could she, who had been blessed with the Triforce of Wisdom, not see what this boy who embodied Courage saw? 'Once this war is over, I shall make changes to my attitude and my people's attitudes,' she vowed before starting her duties.

Private School Girls- Tyler Read. AU Warning

Link looked around him at the party. 'Where's Sheik?' he wondered. 'He drags me to this party and then he disappears on me.' A girl he vaguely recognized from school latched herself onto his arm. She was waving a set of keys in his face. "Hey Link! We're blowing this lame joint. My parents are out of town for the weekend, so a few of us are headed back to my place to have a private party. You in? Your friend is coming with us." Sheik's face appeared above her shoulder. "Hey Link! Midna invited us to go with her and Zelly to her place. You in? She's having Beth, Colin and Agatha come too. She'll have some party favors there you'll love."  
>Link shrugged and followed his friends out the door. He knew that Sheik had a wild streak and didn't trust the "party favors" but didn't want to be left alone either.<p>

_He was running through a field. Zelda was riding a white horse and Sheik was wearing some tight thing with a red eye on the front. There was a sword in his hand and he seemed to be chasing Zelda and Sheik. Out of nowhere, an evil looking man appeared and started waving around his own sword. Link prepared to fight him when-_

"Whoa, whoa. Midna. How strong is this stuff? Link is tweaking out majorly."  
>"Well it's not my fault if your friend can't handle his shit like you and I. Now come here honey, we have some unfinished business, don't we?"<br>"Later Midna. Come on Link. I'm taking you back to my place to recover. You do not look good."

Link just groaned and let Sheik lead him away.

One Jump Ahead- Aladdin

Sheik ran with the bread through the market. He was so hungry; one loaf wouldn't hurt and be missed. Or so he hoped, until he heard the angry shouts behind him. "Hey! Get back here with that you desert rat! All those damn Sheikah are alike, thieves all of them!" A tug on his arm made him duck into an ally. The boy hissed, "You can hide in here. Come on, I know my way to somewhere safe. Follow me." Blue eyes twinkled at him. "My name is Link."  
>Sheik clutched his bread to his chest. "I'm Sheik."<p>

After Hours at McGann's- Gaelic Storm. Could be considered AU.

"Have another drink and tell us about your travels Hero! Barkeep, another round over here," a man called, slapping Link on the back. His eye twitched and he looked mutely at Sheik, who was hiding in the rafters, ready to extract him from any danger and take him home once the patrons let him go. Sheik just waved and made a shooing motion. Link glumly turned back to the group. "There I was, in the volcano on Death Mountain…"

Grow For Me- Little Shop of Horrors

Link crouched over a magic bean plant, lovingly watering it. Sheik looked at the plant warily. "Is that…Is it hovering?" he asked incredulously.  
>Link nodded. "Yeah. They're pretty incredible. Want to take a ride on it? It should be able to carry the two of us."<br>Sheik stepped back, then stepped forward until he was level with Link. "Only for you."

Wizard of Oz- Toybox

"_Look, there's a shooting star. Make a wish Link," Saria called laughingly.  
>"OK Saria." Link closed his eyes tightly and made a wish.<br>_  
>-Years Later-<p>

"Look Sheik, a shooting star."  
>Sheik grunted in reply, not looking up from the pack he was readying for Link.<br>"Oooooh, there's more! It's a meteor shower. Make a wish Sheik!" Link closed his eyes again and remembered seeing shooting stars with Saria.  
>Sheik didn't even bother closing his eyes. Instead, he pulled Link close and kissed the tip of his nose. "I wish you come back safe to me after crossing the desert and clearing the Spirit Temple."<p>

You Spin Me 'Round- Dead or Alive

One two three, one two three, one two three. The musicians played a waltz and Sheik wished he were up there playing instead of sitting quietly against the wall watching Zelda. Hmmm, come to think of it, where was Zelda? As Sheik scanned the crowd for her, Zelda came up and tapped him with her fan. "Hello there handsome. Why are you standing here and not dancing?"  
>Sheik sighed. "Zelda, you know why. Because I'm here to watch you, not dance."<br>Zelda waved her fan empathetically. "Look, there's Link. Go dance with him. I'll watch," she teased.  
>Sheik sighed again and tapped Link's arm. "Care to dance?" he asked. "You can even lead."<p>

By The Sea- Sweeney Todd Could be considered AU as well, since it's post-OoT.  
>Link tugged excitedly on Sheik's arm. "Look! The seaside. How I missed it," he sighed.<br>Sheik just rolled his eyes. "It's…big," he finally decided.  
>It was Link's turn to roll his eyes. "Isn't it pretty?" he asked. Tugging off his tunic and leggings, he began splashing into the waves. "I'm going swimming! Are you coming Sheik?"<br>"No."  
>"But whhhhhhyyyyyyy? It's fun. I'll teach you if you can't swim."<br>"I can swim. I just don't want to."  
>"But whhhhhhhyyy?"<br>"Link, stop whining. It's unattractive."  
>"Fine. Be that way." Link stuck his tongue out and started frolicking as Sheik looked on fondly.<p>

No One Mourns the Wicked-Wicked Can be considered AU since it's post-OoT.

"So this is where He's trapped. It's hard to imagine someone so fundamentally evil being locked away like He is. Will the Master Sword hold?"  
>Shrug. "The princess said that it would. She is the Seventh Sage and the holder of the Triforce of Wisdom. Trust in the Sword and the Sages."<br>Poke. Tug. "It feels weird to use a new sword. I miss the Master Sword. I'll never miss fighting Him."  
>"Leave the Sword alone. I am NOT becoming His spy again. It was too hard the first time around."<br>Stroke. "I can see the scars that He left when He abused you, love. I would never put you through anything like that again."  
>Sigh. "You know why I had to do it and I'd do it again if I had to."<br>Lean. "I understand. I know." Spit. "I'm glad He's defeated, if not dead and destroyed."  
>"Me too. Let's go home."<p>

It Ends Tonight- All American Rejects

"Link. I can't keep coming here. You're the princess's fiancé now." Sheik looked at his face in the mirror and knew that he was as ready as he was ever going to be.

Sheik knocked with dread at the door to Link's suite in the castle. "Sheik, come in, come in," Link invited. "What brings you here tonight? I thought we weren't meeting for another day."  
>Sheik swallowed hard. "I've come to say goodbye for the final time. I'm going to look for the remains of my own people in the desert."<br>Link looked confused, but started to ready a pack. "I'll come with you. Just let me prepare and tell Zelda. She'll surely let me go with you."  
>Sheik pushed him down. "No Link, this is goodbye for good. You're the princess's fiancé now, and I- we can't keep doing this. It isn't fair to her. So I'm leaving until the wedding. Goodbye Link." Sheik turned away with tears in his eyes and left his one true love crying on the bed.<p>

They're Coming To Take Me Away Ha Ha- Napoleon XIV

Link laughed long and loud. "Can't you see him Mido? Saria, I know you know he's there. He's always there. Why do you lie to me?"  
>Mido and Saria exchanged looks before looking at Link's laughing, rocking form. "Link, sweetie," Saria began, "Sheik isn't here. He was the princess, remember? He doesn't exist."<br>Mido was blunter. "Link, you're going to the looney bin because only you can see your invisible friend you nutter. Take him away, he's scaring the others."  
>The guards each grabbed an arm and dragged Link out of his forest home to be treated for his delusions. He screamed for Sheik the entire time.<p>

Bohemian Rhapsody- Queen Modern World AU

Detective Link looked at the boy sitting in front of him. His messy blonde hair fell in front of one eye. The eyes were a startling shade of red. "So, tell me again why you felt it necessary to murder Ganondorf Dragmire."  
>The boy stared stubbornly back at him. "Because he was a bad man. He was going to kill my princess."<br>Link pinched the bridge of his nose. "There are two problems with that. Just because Mr. Dragmire is from the Middle East does not make him a "bad man". Secondly, this so-called princess of yours is Zelda Hylian. She denies having any contact with you concerning Mr. Dragmire. Now, since you are a minor, normally you would be tried as such. But considering the method and errr, condition of Mr. Dragmire's remains, you will be tried as an adult. Do you have legal guardians that can help you choose a lawyer?"  
>"My aunt Impa will help me."<br>"Let's go call your aunt and put you back in the cell then."

Proud Mary- CCR

Royal playmate. Royal messenger. Bodyguard to the princess. Hiding place for the princess. Spy. Occasional torturer. Guide. Sheikah. Sheik had worn many hats during the war against Ganondorf. He was almost the lover of the Hero of Time. It was too late now of course, as Zelda pushed her way back to the forefront of their shared consciousness and he felt himself falling, falling into his own body again.

Comedy Tonight- A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to the Forum Tonight- Nathan Lane et al. AUish.

Link started fidgeting immediately. Sheik elbowed him in the side, slowly getting less gentle. Finally he dragged Link out into the hallway, trying not to disturb the other playgoers. "Why are you so restless? You're disturbing those of us who want to actually watch the play.  
>Link looked upset. "I'm sorry, but I can't stand it! They're making me into some big shot Hero and I didn't know what I was doing most of the time. If it weren't for you, they wouldn't be putting on this play right now, and you aren't even in it!"<br>Sheik shrugged. "It happens. I'm a Sheikah. We are often pushed to the background and no one wants to acknowledge my role in the war. I for one was most interested, especially to see how they would show the different Temples and the Sacred Realm. Now can we go back in to watch the rest of the play or do I need to take you somewhere else?"  
>Link shuffled his feet. "We can go back if you want to Sheik," he mumbled.<br>Sheik smiled behind his cowl. "Thank you Link. I know you don't enjoy it, but it really is entertaining how much they get wrong."

Da Doo- Little Shop of Horrors AU? Young Sheik and Link

"Buy some magic beans young man? They're going fast," the salesman chuckled as he stuffed his face with the beans. Link nearly jumped into Sheik's arms. "Gah!" he shrieked.  
>Sheik shoved him away and pulled out his wallet. "How much?" he asked. Turning to Link, he said, "These are useful. I'll buy you one, but you should get all of your own from now one."<p>

Another One Bites the Dust- Queen

Link panted. Slicing an enemy's head off, he looked frantically for Sheik. He seemed to be holding his own, killing his own enemies as quickly as he could, but he was already wounded and the monsters were swarming him. Link cut a Deku Baba off its stem and fought his way to Sheik. "We need to get out of here. Can you cover me while I warp us with a song?"  
>Sheik managed to nod. "Grab my arm, I need both hands free." Sheik's daggers flashing, Link pulled his ocarina out and played, knowing the right song would come to get them away.<p>

The Green Fields of France- Dropkick Murphys

Link was the only one who went to his grave. Link was the only one who cared to know about the mysterious Sheikah who gave himself, body and soul to the princess he served and loved. Even those who had survived to be saved by Sheik/Zelda didn't remember after the princess turned back time. If Link hadn't begged to keep his memories, would he forget like Zelda? Like everyone else? Would there be anyone to mourn this loyal, mysterious man that Link had fallen in love with? Link shivered with horror as he laid this week's offering of flowers and prepared to play Sheik's favorite song on the ocarina for him.

Ready Steady Go- L'Arc en Ceil  
>"Ready?" Link asked Sheik, steadying Epona.<br>"Ready." Sheik confirmed, patting his own warhorse.  
>They both nodded to Malon, who called in a loud voice, "Two laps around the Ranch. Play fair boys. No hitting each other. Ready….Steady…and, go!" She dropped a white handkerchief and the two released their holds. The horses were off like a shot, the riders jostling each other good naturedly.<p>

Crazy- Gnarls Barkley

Sheik's mind was free to dream, during the war. The commonly held misconception, of course, says that the princess was the passenger in his mind and he was the one in control. Only she took over and nearly shredded her host's mind before stabilizing herself and allowing him to remain in control of a small part. Big enough to learn what she learned, occasionally see what she saw, and to dream his own dreams; small enough that he could not interfere with her management of their shared body. He usually dreamed of freedom, but as they met and guided the Hero, he dreamed more and more of Link. When the war ended and he was alone, he slowly went crazy, with so much freedom. The shock eventually drove him mad and his madness drove him to suicide.

We Belong to the Sea- Aqua AU, totally made up history right here.

"You know, the Sheikah originally come from Termina."  
>Link gave Sheik a look that said he didn't believe him.<br>"It's true. The cliffs that surround the sea, we lived in them at one point. Every Sheikah- that is, Impa and myself- grew up on the stories of our origins in Termina. It's our dream to be buried at sea like our ancestors."  
>Link snorted this time.<br>"I promise you. We can go explore the caves and see the ruins if you'd like. Impa will not die as a Sage, but I would like to be buried at sea if I can."  
>"I doubt the Zora would like that."<br>"Let's go explore the caves."

Shake It- Metro Station Modern day AU

Link never was quite sure why he brought the handsome stranger home that night from the club. Link was an out and proud bisexual man and the stranger was clearly into him, but he was also in a committed relationship. Judging from the way Zelda was clinging to the man's other arm, he doubted she really cared right now.  
>"We never asked your name did we?" Zelda asked, slurring her words a little from the alcohol.<br>The stranger smiled and Link's heart skipped a beat. "Your boyfriend here did, but it was loud and I doubt he heard. My name is Sheik."  
>Zelda smiled back. "I'm Zelda and this is Link. We're actually engaged, but…flexible."<br>"Flexible is good. You and your fiancé will probably enjoy my flexibility," he smirked.

Because of You- Kelly Clarkson AU? Shad from TP has a title now.

Link knew that Sheik had a history with Zelda that he wasn't going to pry into. They had ended a relationship many years ago. It was all water under the bridge now, even though Link knew it was a messy breakup to go with a messy relationship. He didn't understand why Sheik was so hesitant to go to Zelda's wedding to Shad, a foreign scholar and duke. Was he still jealous? Did he still love Zelda? Link felt his own jealousy gnawing away at the trust that he had in Sheik and their own relationship, and hated Zelda for retroactively ruining their relationship.

Today 4 U- Rent Post-OoT AU?

"Here." Link tossed Sheik a wallet heavy with rupees. "Go get yourself something to eat. You're nothing but skin and bones."  
>Sheik tossed the wallet back to Link. "They won't serve me. I'm still too close in coloring to Him and a hated Sheikah. Thank you for the offer."<br>Link huffed and ordered Sheik not to move. He was back quickly with meat and bread that he tossed to Sheik. "Eat."

* * *

><p>And I stop here because I could do this all night long. Frickin' plot bunnies, gnawing on my brains. Ganondorf Dragmire is a fanon name I've heard used. Zelda Hylian was just dashed off quickly since I couldn't remember how to spell her father's entire name from WW. XD<p>

If you enjoyed it, leave a review! If you hated, leave me a review and tell me what part you hated! If something confused you, leave a review!


	2. Round 2

Round 2, because those damn bunnies won't leave my brains alone! As before, look out for crack and OCness. I'll warn you about an AU above the song.

Disclaimer: I own the copies of the songs that inspired this. I also own several plot bunnies, but if anyone wants them, they're welcome to the little bastards.

Ready? Got your iTunes-Youtube open and a pair of headphones?

* * *

><p>Brave Sir Robin- Spamalot<p>

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Link ran screaming far far away.  
>Navi looked at Sheik curiously. "What did you tell him that made him go running so fast?" she squeaked.<br>Sheik shrugged. "I just told him what to expect in the temples…"

I'm Too Sexy- Right Said Fred Link wears a purple tunic in Melee, so he picked it up somewhere, right?

"What do you think of my new tunic?"  
>Choke. "What is that….that THING?"<br>Spin. "What, you don't like the color?"  
>"It's….It's purple."<br>"So you don't like it." Tears.  
>"Link, you're being ridiculous." Sigh. "Since you're the one wearing it, you look wonderful."<br>Squeal. Hug. "Sheik, you're so sweet!"  
>Sigh. "Thank you. Now can you please put on your green tunic again?"<p>

7 Minutes in Heaven- Fall Out Boy AU Another one of Midna's parties!

Midna was throwing another party and of course she would insist on playing childish party games that were meant to hook the partygoers up, if only for a night. If nothing else, Midna considered herself an expert matchmaker. "Now," she announced gleefully, "Sheik, it's time for you to join your…boyfriend…in the closet! Remember, 7 minutes and I'll be timing it. Have fun!" With that, she pushed Sheik into the closet.  
>"Oof."<br>"Sorry Link. Might as well make the best of our time in here I guess. I, I'll uh, just face the door and you can face the wall if you'd like." Sheik uncomfortably turned away from his crush. "Mmmph!" he almost immediately moaned as Link kissed him. "Yes, we should make the best of our 7 minutes in heaven, shouldn't we?" he asked huskily.

GO!- FLOW

Fighting dreamers. Wasn't that an odd phrase, Link reflected. He thought he knew something of fighting and of dreaming, after spending 7 years sleeping and an additional year fighting Ganondorf. But he thought that the real fighting dreamer was Sheik. He had sacrificed so much for a dream, a dream of a peaceful Hyrule and a princess restored to her rightful place. He had fought hard too, harder than anyone gave him credit. Almost as hard as Link himself. So Link came to the gravesite that so few knew about in Kakariko to pay homage to the real fighting dreamer, the unsung Hero.

Gravity- Dresden Dolls

Sheik moaned as he was slammed into the unforgiving ground again. The Hero frowned in concern at him. "Sheik, we can stop if you want," he offered.  
>Sheik shook his head stubbornly as he carefully pried himself off the ground. "No, I'll survive. I need to learn hand to hand combat as you Hylians use it. My Sheikah training covered covert hand to hand fighting, but obviously that won't always work. So I need to learn to fight like you."<br>Link resumed his stance. "I understand," he stated. "Now, come at me again and I'll show you where you went wrong last time…"

Wait- Sweeny Todd

"Patience," Link grumbled, kicking a pebble. "Patience. That's all he says. I'm tired of being patient! I want to attack Ganondorf now."  
>Sheik dropped down in front of Link as if he'd been there the entire time. "Link. I know you are impatient, but now is the time that all will be revealed. Go to the Temple of Time." He disappeared just as mysteriously as Link blinked. "Finally," he muttered, whistling for Epona.<p>

Transistor Jim- Dropkick Murphys AU, Sheik and Link run a morning radio show in college.

"OK Hyrule Tech! How are you all feeling out there this lovely morning? To start out your morning right, we have some Dropkick Murphys for you. Here's Transistor Jim!" Link hit the buttons that started the song and grinned at this co-anchor. "Ready to start the show Sheik?"  
>"Mmmm. Not particularly, but I was up last night studying."<br>"Oooh, poor baby," Link teased. "Too bad, since the masses, and our professor, demand the radio show go on."  
>"I hate this class. It's not even related to my major," Sheik grumbled.<br>"Like I said, too bad." Link turned on his microphone as the song ended. "That was the Dropkick Murphys. Remember they'll be at the Convocation Center Oct. 11th…"

Dr. Jones- Aqua AU, Fall vacation in Mexio!

Link couldn't shake the feeling that he was going to regret leaving Mexico. What had started out as a vacation to relieve the tension of his job was turning into something else, and turning quickly. Since it was the off season, the only other tourists were a dark skinned man with shockingly red hair and his fiancée, a fair, blond woman. And him. The tanned boy with piercing eyes and blond hair. The boy the that was going to keep him here in spirit, if not in reality.  
>"Good morning," the boy greeted and Link's heart flipped.<br>"Morning," he mumbled.

These are the Days of Our Lives- Queen Directly follows the last drabble.

"How long are you here for?" the boy asked him.  
>"I'm only here for a few more days," Link told him regretfully. "How long are you here?"<br>"I leave tomorrow. I saw you staring whenever you saw me, and I figured I should at least say hello before I left," the boy explained shyly.  
>"Oh." Link told himself not to be disappointed. He knew this vacation would have to end sooner or later. Pushing away the disappointment, he talked to the boy and learned two very important things: He was a college student at Hyrule Tech at Kakariko, and he was majoring in business like Link. They spent the entire day together, talking, packing, and doing last minute shopping for his aunt and Link's roommatebest friend. They parted that night with a kiss and a promise to see each other more once they returned stateside.

The Stoop- Little Jackie

Amazing how a temple that had no furnishings beyond a carpet could come to feel like home. Link didn't fit inside his old home in the Kokiri forest, and the others didn't remember him anyway. Besides, he thought as he sat on the steps to the Temple of Time and stretched, home was where the heart was and since Sheik had his heart, he had no home beyond that of a wandering, mysterious guide. The Temple of Time was where Sheik had first met him and would have special significance just for that.

I'm Waiting- All American Rejects

Waiting. Sheik was always waiting for Link at the temples. He didn't understand it. How could Sheik have so much knowledge of each temple, so much foresight to know where Link would be next, so much patience to wait for him? More importantly, why did Sheik constantly wait for Link? Surely the Guide had other duties. Surely he needed to eat and sleep. He could not sustain himself entirely outside the temples waiting for Link. Could he?

You Gotta Go- Chase the Sun

"Go," he spat at me. I was bewildered, but I bowed my head anyway. "As you wish," I murmured. "If I may be so bold, may I enquire as to why you are throwing me out?"  
>He stared strangely at me for a moment. "Because," he finally said, "Because you aren't Her."<br>"The princess?" I asked.  
>"Yes," he hissed. "You deceived me, and as I'm sure Ganondorf will be happy to tell you, I don't like deceivers. I'll send you there, to talk to him if you'd like."<br>"I understand. You will not have to bloody your hands again." I turned to leave, but hesitated at the door. "Goodbye Link."

Dumm-Diggity-Dumm- Toybox AU. Link, Zelda go clubbing and meet Sheik. Could be considered companion to Shake It from the first round, but isn't necessarily.

"Throw your hands up in the air, like you just don't care," the DJ incited the crowd. Roaring, the crowd in the club responded enthusiastically. Link found himself pushed up against a man wearing tight leather pants and a skimpy shirt. "Sorry!" he tried to yell over the crowd. Gesturing, he tried to indicate the crowd that was shoving them closer, but the man interpreted it as an attempt to dance. A smile flickered over his face and his- _were his eyes red?_- lit up with interest. He began dancing closer and closer to Link, who to his embarrassment didn't seem to mind. Even though he was engaged, he had no problems with looking, and this man was very attractive.

Soon the song ended and Zelda was at his arm. Pulling him towards to door, she texted something on her cell phone and held it up for him to read. **Club closing. Leave now? **Link nodded and pointed towards his dance partner. Zelda's eyes flicked over him and she nodded. Link grabbed the man's wrist and tugged him towards them. "Want to come back to my place?" he shouted. Looking over both Zelda and Link, the man nodded his agreement and they slowly made their way out of the club.

Halloween- Aqua

Link heard whispers in the dark and he involuntarily jumped. The Shadow Temple already frightened him without the addition of ghostly voices. He was considering taking his break outside of the Temple with Faore's Wind, but was stopped dead in his tracks by a cool wind that wound itself around him. _Take care of my baby's heart_ it seemed to say. "Are…Are you Sheik's mother?" he asked. _I am. I have little influence here, even in the resting place of my bones. _Link smiled. "I understand. I just wanted to let you know that you raised a wonderful son and he's grown into a wonderful man." The breeze that had been playing around him abruptly warmed and moaned. _Thank you._

Strangers like Me- Phil Collins

Sheik hid behind Impa as she scolded the princess for letting the strange boy into the garden and giving him the impossible task she had set. "My lady, he will die in the attempt. I know not how he got the Kokiri's Emerald, but the mission you gave him is suicide!"  
>Zelda just set her lips and stared at Impa. "What I do is my own decision Impa. Do not forget that I am your mistress."<br>Impa shook her head. "I won't ever forget it my lady. I'm going to patrol the walls, lest anyone else sneak in here today." Shooing Sheik out from behind her, she nodded towards Zelda. "Keep an eye on her while I'm gone lad."  
>Sheik waited until Impa was gone and looked at Zelda with wide eyes. "What's he like?" he asked, curious about the stranger.<br>Zelda patted the ground next to her and proceeded to tell Sheik about her dream and Link's role in it.

These Boots Were Made for Walking- Nancy Sinatra

"Fine! If you don't want me here, I'll just leave," I screamed at Link. I didn't want to leave, but I refused to stay where I wasn't welcome.  
>"Sheik," Link tried to placate me, "I do want you here. Sit down. I'm just trying to get used to you being yourself. Entirely yourself, and not merged with Zelda. Remember, she explained it to me by uncloaking herself and telling me she was you, and you didn't exist."<br>I slumped down into Link's arms. "I know. It's just so hard."

I Write Sins, Not Tragedies- Panic! At the Disco AU if you think that Sheik is really part of Zelda. Also takes place after OoT.

"Do you Link, Hero of Time, take Zelda, princess of Hyrule to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Rauru asked with a smile in his kind eyes.  
>"I do." Link knew why Rauru had to add his title to the traditional vows, and was resigned to the fact that a Hero was still just good enough to marry a princess.<br>"Do you Zelda, princess of-" Rauru started before the doors to the church opened with a bang. A tall masked man strode purposefully into the church and kissed Link. Link clung to the man.  
>"Sheik?" he asked, bewildered.<br>"Have you really forgotten me so soon Hero?" Sheik answered sorrowfully.  
>"Of course not!" Link kissed him fervently. "I was only marrying her to because I thought that was how I could be close to you. "<p>

It's Time to Dance- Panic! At the Disco Could be considered connected to You Spin Me Right 'Round from ch. 1.

People were screaming. Link wanted to scream too, to scream 'Shut up'. Because the screams made it real. The screams meant that Sheik really had intercepted an attack at the ball meant for Zelda. The screams meant that Sheik really was bleeding on the floor at a hysterical Zelda's feet. The screams meant that Link would never see Sheik again, never laugh with him, spar with him. Kiss him. So Link added his own screams to those of the panicked guests.

I Want To Hold Your Hand- The Beatles

Sheik gulped. He had faced down the King of Evil and lied to his face without a problem, but this? This was way out of his league. "Hero," he stuttered. "If, uh, if you don't mind…" Link smiled at his friend's predicament and prompted, "Yes Sheik?"  
>"Would….Would you like to go to the fair with me?" Sheik blurted out.<br>"Yes." Smiling, Link picked up Sheik's hand and tugged him forward. "Let's go."

Dancing Queen- ABBA

"Zelda looks happy doesn't she?" Sheik turned to Link with a strange expression. Link tried to place it. Was it longing? Did he miss dancing with Zelda? "Yeah, she does, even if it's not very dignified for a queen to learn to dance like a commoner," Link chuckled. To his relief, Sheik laughed with him. "When we were younger, Zelda had me teach her the traditional Sheikah dances. I'm sure if you ask her she still knows them."  
>Link pulled Sheik close to him. "You know, I think I prefer dancing the waltzes and stately dances, if it allows me to be close to you."<p>

You'll be in My Heart- Phil Collins

Sheik and Link sat on the rim of Death Mountain's volcano, stargazing. Link had been steadily creeping his fingers over to Sheik's and finally covered them. Sheik sighed and leaned into  
>Link. "Do you think we'll ever take down the Dark Lord?" he asked.<br>Link wrapped his arm around Sheik. "I don't know. I'd like to think we will, but I honestly don't know. Why?"  
>Sheik shrugged. "I'm not sure. I'm not worried about you. I'm worried about the princess and Hyrule. I'm also worried about you and me and our future."<br>Link wrapped both arms around Sheik and pulled him into his chest. "Don't worry Sheik. Whatever happens, I'll always protect our fair land, and her fair princess. And you. You'll always be a part of my heart. So don't worry." He dropped a kiss onto Sheik's messy hair and they silently stared at the sky.

I Don't Want to Miss a Thing- Aerosmith

Sheik stared down at Link, sleeping peacefully in his arms. Even though one of his arms was going numb from Link's weight, Sheik couldn't tear his eyes away. He still couldn't believe that Link was here, lying in his arms. He had been so afraid that Link would resent him for his part in the covering up of Zelda's true nature, or even worse fall in love with Zelda. He gently kissed Link's forehead and felt himself drifting off to sleep. He shook his head, desperate to stay awake for a little while longer, to memorize Link's sleeping face the way he had memorized Link's animated face while awake. Link groaned and opened his eyes, startling Sheik. "Sheik? Whatcha doin' awake still?" He mumbled. He yawned before pulling Sheik down onto him. "Go to sleep," he ordered, ruffling Sheik's hair. "I know you're exhausted from always staying awake to stare at me." Sheik started to deny it, but Link put a finger to his lips and shushed him. "Sleep."

Ocarina Medley- The Hyrule Symphony

Forest. Volcano. Lake. Graveyard. Desert. City. Earth. Fire. Water. Shadow. Light. Time. Minuet. Bolero. Serenade. Nocturne. Requiem. Prelude. Songs that bound them together. Lyre and ocarina. Ocarina and lyre. Playing together, playing the songs that linked them to Hyrule. To each other. The songs were the meeting place, the birth of something beautiful. The birth of the love that twined two hearts and two destinies so closely together. The love that twined two bodies together.

She's Always a Woman- Billy Joel

Sheik was Zelda. Zelda was Sheik. Link's world view was shattered in one moment. Was it Sheik or Zelda that had stolen his heart? More importantly, what if it was Sheik? The mysterious boy with the red, sad eyes- had that been Zelda staring at him through those eyes? Was that why he always looked so sad? "Link," Zelda said nervously. "Say something, please." Link stared at her before whispering quietly, "Zelda…" With quick steps, he walked to Zelda and took her face in his hands. "You'll always be a woman to me, no matter if Sheik's body was male." He crushed her lips to his before Ganondorf ripped her away.

Hey There Delilah- Plain White T's

Link looked up at the stars and wondered where Sheik was. 'Is he staring at the same stars I am?' he wondered. Gently stroking his ocarina, he played the Nocturne of Shadows, disabling the warp magic to keep himself grounded on the lake's shore.

Sheik stared out the window of his room at Ganondorf's castle. He had come to deliver his report to the Dark King and was told to stay the night. 'Where are you Link?' he speculated. Pulling his lyre out, he played the Bolero of Fire- the fiery song of Link. He ignored the tug that prompted him to visit the volcano where the song had been forged and instead leaned against the wall. 'Link…'

Shattered- Dropkick Murphys

Hurt. Everything hurt. Every breath shattered him again and again. Dimly he heard Link scream his name somewhere. "Oh Goddesses Sheik, please be OK." OK? Was he OK? Was he going to be OK? Sheik wasn't so sure. His legs had been shattered by over-enthusiastic Geurdos. His ribs were shattered and nearly plunging into his lungs. "Link," he breathed. "Beat Ganondorf. Promise…me…"  
>"I will. Just live for me," Link sobbed. But it was too late. Sheik's shattered eyes were still and peaceful.<p>

Lean On Me- Bill Withers Can be considered an "alternate ending to Shattered. Maybe if Link shows up earlier?

Sheik leaned heavily on Link. "Goddesses," he moaned as he tried to put weight on his leg. Link looked at Sheik's pain-covered face and gently scooped him up. "Come on Sheik. The Great Fairy isn't too far from here. She'll be able to help you." Sheik's vision darkened and he wrenched himself back from the verge of unconsciousness. "I…never did…tell….you…..who did…this?" he panted. Link's steps were jarring his ribs and threatened to cut off his breathing. Link mutely shook his head. "Geurdos…" he moaned.  
>"Your cover was broken and Ganondorf figured out you were a spy? I'm surprised he set the Geurdo's on you and didn't attack you himself," Link mused.<br>"You…dis…distra…." Sheik tried to say before he fainted.  
>"I distract him? Sheik? Sheik?" Link ran now, heedless of causing Sheik further pain.<p>

Fight the Blues- Utada

Link picked restlessly at his Water Tunic. "Blue is not my color."  
>Sheik snickered behind his hand. "I think blue looks lovely on you. It matches your eyes and your fair hair and your pale skin."<br>Link glared at him. "I think blue looks better on you. Contrasts wonderfully against your tan and your red eyes."  
>This time it was Sheik's turn to glare. "I'll choose to ignore that. I know where I picked up my knowledge of fashion- I did share a body and brain with Zelda for 7 years. What's your excuse?"<br>Link sputtered. "I beg your pardon?"  
>Sheik's eyes glinted laughingly. "You heard me."<br>Link huffed. "I'm a gay man. Isn't that enough of an excuse?"

Jeux d'Enfants- Cirque de Soleil

"Look Sheik."  
>"I see them Link."<br>"Children. Children…playing."  
>"I know."<br>"I hear them laughing."  
>"I know Link."<br>"I never thought I would hear anything like that again."  
>"Like what?"<br>"Innocence. Happiness."  
>"Link…"<br>"I think we're scaring them. Let's go sit down somewhere Sheik."  
>"You mean I'm scaring them."<br>"Sheik, you know I didn't mean it like that."  
>"I'm just teasing you. I think they're more scared of the scary guy staring at them and crying."<br>"I'm not-oh. I guess I am. Sorry. It's just so…amazing. That they can still laugh and play."  
>"Surely the Kokiri still retained their innocence?"<br>"No. That's almost the worst thing that bastard did. His monsters took away the innocence of the Kokiri. They're still child-like, but they've changed."  
>"Oh Link."<br>"No. Don't apologize. It happens. It's a fact of war. If only the song had worked."  
>"If only."<p>

Gimme Three Steps- Lynyrd Skynyrd AU Country bar. Run Link, ruuuuuuuuuun!

Link looked at the girl next to him. Red eyes were an unusual color, but it just served to heighten the mystery surrounding her. What was a girl like her doing in a west Texas bar like this? The Chug looked like it should be home to girls with fake breasts, fake tans, and fake blond hair wearing tight tee shirts, not a slight girl who looked entirely natural. "Can I buy you a drink?" he asked her, sliding over by her seat at the bar.  
>"I'd rather not," she said.<br>"What harm could one drink do?" he cajoled. She refused him again. He was in the middle of asking her name when the door flew open with a bang and a tall, mean looking man came in. "There you are Sheik! Oh, I see you have an admirer. Back off Jack, he's mine." Link squeaked. He? The man apparently took offense at the squeak because he produced a large gun and pointed it at Link. Link squeaked again. The man turned to Sheik and purred, "I hope you weren't encouraging him pet. You know how jealous I can be." While he was establishing his dominance over Sheik again, Link ran screaming from the bar.

Whole New World- Alan Merken

The first time Sheik warped, his eyes grew wide and he nearly cried from the beauty of seeing Hyrule spread under him. Gradually, as he made use of the warp songs, he became used to the beauty. It never failed to move him, but never to tears.

The first time Link warped, Sheik was with him. Link did cry. When they landed, Sheik rushed to console the crying Hero. Link just sobbed. "No. It's nothing you did. It's just so magnificent. I won't let Ganondorf kill this land."

The Mob Song- Alan Merken

"Freak." "Bloody eyed traitor." "Outsider." "Sheikah." The whispers followed Sheik through the marketplace. Link seemed oblivious, and Sheik wasn't going to draw attention to the whisperers if he could.

-Years Later-

A mob stormed the newly rebuilt castle. "Princess!" they shouted. "Give up the bloody eyed traitor to us. We understand that he was responsible for hiding you during the war, but he was giving information to Ganondorf." Zelda looked frightened as Sheik stepped to the great doors. "Let me handle this Zelda." Suddenly a sword blocked his path. "No," Link ordered. "I won't let you give yourself up to them to let them kill you. I'll handle this."

We Are the Champions- Queen

"You beat him! Link, you really beat him!" Zelda was screaming in my ears, hysterically crying. "Thank you Link. Thank you so much. I can never repay you for what you've done for Hyrule." Hyrule? Right. Hyrule. I had beaten Ganondorf and saved a land I knew almost nothing about. Sheik. Where was Sheik? He flickered in front of my face. _Thank you Link._ Sheik? Sheik? I reached desperately for him before remembering that Sheik was Zelda and Zelda was Sheik. Had I beaten Ganondorf for someone who didn't exist? As if he sensed my thoughts, he reappeared. _Link, I existed. Ganondorf killed me and the princess took my body, with my blessings. _Finally, it sank in and I cried.

Not While I'm Around- Sweeny Todd

Link gently shook my shoulders. "Sheik?" he asked. My eyes snapped open and I groaned. Why was I lying against this tree? The memory came back in pieces and I was trying to climb to my feet with a dagger in my hand before Link could even blink. He pushed me back down and plucked my dagger from my hands. "Sheik, you've been badly hurt." A crooked grin appeared. "I have a red potion for you." Forcing the potion down my throat, he settled down next to me against the tree. "Don't worry. I won't let anything hurt you anymore, not while I'm around to have a say in the matter."

* * *

><p>This feels like a nice place to end. This is so much fun, so expect to see more music inspired drabbles before long.<p> 


	3. Dropkick Murphys

Here we go again, with the Dropkick Murphy's edition! Inspired by my car's ignition going and being a little bitch, leading me to take my mom's van down to my apartment with a few CDs. If the song has been featured in previous chapters, I don't plan on recycling it- I will write something new for it.

Disclaimer: I own the 3 CDs represented here. I want to own more, but it's slow going due to my lack of funds.

Enjoy!  
>-<p>

State of Massachusetts- The Meanest of Times AU warning.

"Oh you poor thing! What are you doing out here all alone?" The woman scooped up Link, who cooed. The forest was nice, but there was no one to cuddle him there. The 2 year old missed cuddling.

-15 Years Later-

"Yes Impa, I'll be careful. Come on Sheik, it can't be that hard to get a pair of shoes on!" Link's foster-brother's head popped around the doorway to the room they shared. "Shut up. I'm not the one who insists on this ritual at such a ridiculously early hour." His head disappeared and his whole body appeared. "We're going now mother. We'll be back this afternoon." When they were safely in the car Sheik leaned over and kissed Link on the cheek. "Even if you do drag me out of bed at ungodly hours, I'm still glad you were found in that forest and brought to us."

No Runaway- Everybody Out!

Even if Link hadn't been told by the Great Deku Tree to leave the forest and seek his destiny, he would have left sooner or later. He had always known that he was different from the other children somehow, but he didn't know how or why. It was a wonderful coincidence that the first person he met outside of the forest was Sheik, another stranger to Hyrule. It was terrible destiny and beautiful chance that reunited them after his awakening in the Temple of Time, and it was entirely Princess Zelda's doing that led them to stay together even after time was reset and they were returned to that dark period of difference and unhappiness.

The Warrior's Code- The Warrior's Code

Sheik was a true warrior. Link had seen and done some truly horrific things in the temples, but Sheik had lived through it. He had fought to keep the Field as pure as it was and save the ranch. He hid Zelda under the threat of torture and did whatever it took to defeat Ganondorf, even serving under him and forsaking his vows. So when Sheik woke up shrieking after some nameless nightmare that he refused to talk about, Link simply stroked his hair and let the warrior's soul inside his lover keep watch over them all until morning came.

The Green Fields of France- The Warrior's Code

Sheik and Link sat on Impa's roof and looked out over Hyrule Field. "How is it still living?" Link marveled. Sheik turned and looked oddly at him before facing forward again and whispering, "I watered it with the blood of its enemies." Continuing in a louder voice, he said, "The Field is resilient Hero. Just like the animals learned to live with the Stalchildren before Ganondorf's reign, so too did they learn to live with the new enemies." Pulling out a dark red dagger and an old rag, Sheik began to clean his weapons. Link wisely chose not to comment on the bloodstains on many of his weapons and instead stared over the Field that Sheik was willing to kill for.

Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah- Everybody Out!

"Link," I paused, afraid to continue. Eventually I plunged ahead. "Link, if you ask for help or take a break between the temples, no one will blame you."  
>Link stared at me with numb eyes. "Are you suggesting I give up? That I let Ganondorf corrupt the temples further?"<br>I flinched. "No. But you look like Hell. If you keep up this pace, you'll kill yourself."  
>Link's eyes bored into my visible eye. "No. I can't let Ganondorf's influence hurt those I care about any more."<br>I bowed my head. "I understand Hero. Remember that there are people who care deeply for you as well."

Billy Cole- Everybody Out!

Everything Sheik touched seemed to wither and die. He was the exact opposite of the kind and gentle person he wanted to be. Zelda was the exact opposite of what she wanted to be. She was a prophetic, scared girl. She wanted to be the fearless, brash person she saw in Link. Link hated his kindness. He wanted to be an assassin like Sheik. He was afraid that when it came to the final battle, he would be unable to beat Ganondorf and would merely wound him and let Ganondorf go to cause further trouble.

When the time came, Sheik was the gentle healer and the guide the Hero needed, Zelda had the courage to destroy Ganondorf and save her home, and Link loped Ganondorf's head off, allowing Zelda to destroy him.

Rude Awakenings- The Meanest of Times

Link bit back the scream that was threatening to wake the forest. Again. Sitting up, he put his head in his hands and sighed. "It was just another nightmare Navi. They've been getting more frequent. Navi? Navi?" He frantically scanned the room for his fairy companion before remember that she had been part of his other life. "Sheik…" he murmured. "I guess you're part of that life too." Biting back sobs, he curled back under his blankets. "Navi…Sheik…I'll see you in my dreams."

Echoes on A Street- The Meanest of Times

Zelda started to chew on her fingernails before forcing her hands into her lap, where they twisted unhappily. 'Where are they? Are they safe?' Sighing, Zelda tried to read the book in her lap, one that Impa had gone through no small amount of trouble to get for her. After a page, her thoughts returned to her two heroes. 'Link, Sheik…Please be safe.' Putting aside the book, she knelt in front of the small alter she had constructed in her hiding cave. "Dear Goddesses. I beseech thee, keep the Heroes who were ordained in Your Name safe..." she began to pray.

The Walking Dead- The Warrior's Code

The Redeads moaned and Link nearly jumped into Sheik's arms. "What are they?" he whispered fearfully as Sheik hustled them past the creatures that littered the marketplace. "Redeads," was the curt reply. When they were safely in the Field, Sheik explained, "No one knows how Redeads are made or who first made them. They haunt tombs and graveyards. Their moan can paralyze those with weak wills and they eat whatever unlucky person they can catch." Pulling out his lyre, he played a sunny song. "This song will keep them away. Now, repeat it before you go to Kakariko."

God Willing- The Meanest of Times

"Will I ever see you again?" The pleading look in those blue eyes nearly broke my heart. Voice brusque with tears, I turned away. "I don't know Link." Link caught my arm before I could activate the magic in my Deku Nuts. "What do you mean you don't know?" he demanded angrily. Pulling myself away, I said harshly, "I don't know. Goddesses willing, I will see you again, but I don't know." Letting the Deku Nut fall, I disappeared, the tears falling in the dust my last farewell.

Your Spirit's Alive- The Warrior's Code

Zelda lightly touched Link's arm and flinched when she saw his expression. "Link," she began, "I know that you miss Sheik. I know you hate me for masquerading as him. But he gave himself willingly to hide me. His spirit is always going to live in my heart and in your heart as well. I loved him, but not as much as I loved my country. As he loved his country. If you can ever find it in your heart to forgive me, the castle doors are always open to you."  
>Link stared through Zelda. "Never princess. Never."<p>

Vices and Virtues- The Meanest of Times

In the years after the Time that Never Was, those who chose not to remember were affected by nightmares that slowly drove them mad. The King began to drink more and more after his daughter's suicide and drank himself to death. Saria pulled away from the other Kokiri and eventually disappeared. The leaders of the races handed the reins of power over to their second in commands and disappeared. Impa went to Kakariko one day and never returned. Link and Sheik were found in the desert by Naburoo and went with her into the mountains. In his dark prison, Ganondorf laughed.

Wicked Sensitive Crew- The Warrior's Code Based off the manga, not necessarily AU.

After Link freed the Gorons on the mountains, Sheik found him crying. Alarmed, he sat down next to Link and asked why he was crying. Link sobbed out a tale of a lonely baby dragon for sale and an old friend who Ganondorf brainwashed. Sheik was bewildered, but found himself trying to explain to Link that Ganondorf would do whatever it took to beat Link, including fighting dirty. Link needed to harden his heart and fight whoever it took. "There will be time to cry over their deaths once this war is over."

Citizen C.I.A. - The Warrior's Code

Zelda looked at Link and motioned to the shadows. Immediately, a boy Link's age detached him from the shadows and was at her side within seconds. "My lady."  
>Zelda pointed at Link. "Father doesn't believe me about the threat that Ganondorf is. Please, collect evidence with Link to convince him."<br>Sheik bowed. "Come with me."

Avenue- Everybody Out! AU warning, modern day. I didn't mean to make Zelda a whore, but the lyrics just kind of suggested it. I swear I'm not Zelda bashing on purpose!

Link walked down the street, his arm around his boyfriend's waist. They stared as a girl with a skirt that barely reached her thighs sauntered over to them. "Hey boys, you looking for a good time?" she purred. "Zelda?" Link asked hesitantly.  
>"Link? Sheik?" Zelda's eyes widened. "Oh God. Don't tell daddy. I can explain when I get off work, but Ganondorf- he's my pimp- is really strict."<p>

Shattered- The Meanest of Times

Link reeled back in shock. "No…" he whispered, before screaming it again. "NO!" Zelda came towards him with her hands outstretched. "I know it's a shock Link, but I had to hide as Sheik."  
>Link stared at her. "Had to? I shared all my hopes and fears with you. I relied on you. I loved you!"<br>Zelda wanted to cry. "I love you too Link."  
>Link shook his head. "No, I loved Sheik. I don't know if I can ever love you Zelda, not after that deception."<br>Zelda took one more step towards him before Ganondorf's crystal entrapped her.

Johnny I Hardly Knew Ya- The Meanest of Times

How much did anyone really know about Sheik? Link didn't know his parent's names, if they were still living, if he had any siblings. He didn't know Sheik's hopes, dreams, fears, if he had a lover. Link didn't know Sheik's past. He didn't even know what Sheik's face looked like. Sheik knew Link's entire history. He knew Link's fears, dreams; he knew that Link loved someone he couldn't have. Sheik even knew what Link's entire body looked like from dressing wounds during the war. He knew where Link lived- Link didn't know where Sheik lived.

Tessie- The Warrior's Code AU Hey, maybe the Cubbies will win the World Series one of these days!

Link knocked Sheik over in his excitement. "They did it! They finally did it!" he screamed at Sheik. Sheik's eyes were wide and he returned Link's exuberance. "They did!" The other patrons of the bar were in similar states of shock. The announcers were being drowned out by the roar of "Cubs! Cubs! Cubs!" Beers were being called for, toasts were being said, and a great deal of fans were taking to the streets to party. Link and Sheik joined them, sharing in the general air of pride in Chicago. When the partying turned to rioting, they slipped away to the apartment they shared off Michigan Street. Link rested his head on Sheik's shoulder, still singing 'Go Cubs Go' every so often. Sheik tousled his hair. "Didn't think we'd ever see it, huh?" he asked. Link nodded. "Yeah."

Truth- Everybody Out! AU, Link and Sheik joined the Army.

"U-S-A! U-S-A!" the crowds shouted. Link's hand reflexively clenched at this side. Behind him, Sheik was frowning. Neither of them were happy about leaving to fight in the war, but they had orders.

Later, once they were on the plane, regulations were relaxed a little and they were allowed to talk. "What do you think of those supporters at the airport?" Link asked.  
>"I try not to," Sheik deadpanned. "What would they say if they knew my family came from Pakistan?"<p>

Captain Kelly's Kitchen- The Warrior's Code AU

"Oh Sheik," Zelda moaned. "You know how to treat a girl right." Link, who was about to enter the kitchen, paused. Surely he hadn't heard that right?  
>Sheik chuckled. "You know I aim to please." Link's ears burned, but he couldn't tear himself away from the door.<br>"Ummmmm, this is amazing. Where did you learn to do this?"  
>"Impa."<br>Link saw red. Slamming open the door, he stormed into the kitchen. "What are you two doing in here?" He blinked, seeing Zelda with her finger in a bowl of cake mix and Sheik pouring the mix into a pan. "Making a cake?" Zelda said slyly. "Why, were you jealous?"

Fairmount Hill- The Meanest of Times

"It sure has changed."  
>"Mmm."<br>"You don't agree?"  
>"No, I can see where it's changed."<br>"It's bigger. And they moved things around."  
>"Wasn't the well central to the houses?"<br>"And Impa's house is gone."  
>"I tore it down myself. I couldn't stand it anymore, not after she left us."<br>"I understand. At the least the graveyard is still the same. You'll never lose contact with her."  
>"No. I refuse to let them change the graveyard."<br>"You refuse?"  
>"With Impa gone, I'm their new headmaster."<br>"I see."

Take It and Run- The Warrior's Code

The sun shone on a rare happy day. Sheik and Link were lying happily in the Field, their horses grazing nearby. "I hope Zelda is safe." Link said absently. He missed the way Sheik went stiff next to him before relaxing. "She is," Sheik reassured him. "She's happy too, where she is."  
>Link knew from experience not to ask where she was, so he looked at the clouds instead. "The sky is beautiful today."<br>"Yes, it is."

Ghettoblaster- Everybody Out!

No matter how bad Link was feeling, when he played Saria's ocarina, it managed to cheer him up. It was with a heavy heart he exchanged it for the Ocarina of Time. The Ocarina of Time was a beautiful instrument and it brought him closer to Sheik, but it could never take the place of his first ocarina. When the war ended, and he lost both ocarinas, part of Link ended that could never be revived.

Intro/Wide Awake- Everybody Out!

"Sheik?" I groaned as I was nudged. Grumbling, I woke up and looked at the sending the princess had sent me that was trying to get my attention. "Link will be waking up at the Temple today. Go to him and guide him." Dressing quickly, I dismissed the sending and set out towards the Temple. I was glad that he was finally waking up. Would he remember me? Pushing my feelings down, I entered the Temple and waited for him to wake.

Famous for Nothing- The Meanest of Times

Shrieks and squeals followed Link through the marketplace. When Sheik appeared and walked to the stall Link was looking for with him, he chuckled. His presence was diminishing the hero-worship, but the occasional girl still darted up to Link and tried to present him with flowers or other tokens of her love. Link would always dismiss them kindly, refusing their presents.

Sunshine Highway- The Warrior's Code AU. More bar fun!

Link signaled the bartender for another drink. When it was ready, he drank it quickly and signaled for another. Sheik, his longtime friend, slid onto the stool next to him. "Drinking so much without me? I must be a worse influence on you than I thought," he teased before ordering his own drink. Link slammed back his latest drink and growled, "You're late."  
>"And you're being a surly drunk tonight. What happened? Zelda dump you?"<br>"I dumped her." Another drink was downed. "It wasn't working out." Link turned and suddenly pressed his lips against Sheik's. "Because of you."

Never Forget- The Meanest of Times

The Heroes stood at the memorial erected to those who had died during the war. Heading the stone was the King, but there was a surprising amount of space given to the guards who had given their lives to save the King and Zelda, and commoners who had denounced Ganondorf as King of Hyrule. Link curled his fingers around Sheik's, seeking comfort as he saw a familiar name. If Sheik was upset at seeing the names of castle servants, he didn't show it. Link rested his head on Sheik's shoulder. "Zelda really knew what she was doing, putting this memorial up for the families to grieve at." A tear pattered down on his shoulder and he knew it was from Sheik.

I'm Shipping Up to Boston- The Warrior's Code AU, Old Timey Sailors

Link stood on top of the crow's nest and stared ahead. "I see Boston!" he yelled to his companion on the top. Sheik threw up a hand to show he understood and shinnied down the rigging. He was about 10 feet from the bottom when he lost his hold and fell heavily. Link was down on deck in a twinkling, to check on his friend.

-Boston-

Sheik flexed his new leg. "Good as new," he said, forcing a smile. "See Link? Even though the break was bad enough that they had to amputate, I can still get around. Can't sail, but I've found work in a tavern."  
>Link looked at Sheik with a determined look. "So have I then."<p>

I'll Begin Again- The Meanest of Times

Sheik woke up in the desert, with memories of a life he never lived and a man he never loved. 2 months later he was serving the princess at her castle in Hyrule, despite being released from her service after the war. 3 months later he was talking to Link. 4 months later they were sharing a room at the castle and 5 months after he had left the desert, Link and Sheik were married in the Temple of Time with the princess performing the ceremony.

Jack the Lad- Everybody Out!

After the war, everyone loved Sheik. Link and Zelda were surprised, but pleased, at the sudden turnaround in attitudes. Sheik explained to one day. Sitting them down, he bared his body. Pointing to certain scars, he told their stories. Every scar that he pointed to correlated to a time when he had saved a Hyrulian from Ganondorf's followers. Not every story had a matching scar, but the word had spread quietly of the slim Sheikah who risked his life to save the citizens of Hyrule and the people loved him. Zelda and Link never questioned the change of heart again.

Evil Place/Revenge of Sweeney Todd- Everybody Out!

After the war, Hyrule castle was unlivable. Even after the debris was cleared and the quarters cleaned, the castle still exuded malevolence. Eventually a new castle had to be built for the people of Hyrule. It became a source of pride among the children of Castle Town if they were able to walk into the courtyard of the old castle and a source of pride among their fathers if they were able to walk into the castle proper. Only Link was able to ignore the evil feeling the castle gave out.

Transistor Jim- Everybody Out!

"Ahhh, where is it?" Sheik dodged flying items as Link frantically searched through his many bags.  
>"Where did what go?" he drawled, catching Link's wallet as it flew at his face.<br>"The Ocarina of Time. It's missing."  
>"Did you check your hip bag?"<br>"Yes! I've checked the bag at my hip, the bag behind my scabbard, the other hip bag, and the other bag for my back."  
>"Why do you need so many bag?"<br>"Shut up. I just do. I collect quite a bit of stuff as I travel."  
>"You don't need to tell me twice." Sheik absently picked up a pillow on Link's bed. "Link?"<br>"What?" Silently Sheik pointed at the bed as Link yelped, "My ocarina! What were you doing under there pretty?"

The Last Letter Home- The Warrior's Code

When Zelda revealed herself at the Temple of Time, before she could say anything about her identity, she handed Link a letter. "I only played him at the end. He wanted me to give this to you."  
>Ignoring the princess, Link ripped the letter open.<p>

_Link, I don't have much time. Ganandorf has broken my cover. I'm bribing a guard who is still loyal to Zelda to leave this where she can find it. I love you. I never got the chance to tell you I loved you before. I wanted to tell you after the war. I'm leaving you my lyre and Impa's house. Be safe and Goddesses bless you._

Link looked at Zelda with tears in his eyes and cried unabashedly on her shoulder as she comforted him. "I know. I loved him too. He was my best friend and my best protector, even to the end."

Everybody Out- Everybody Out! AU, Midna's party I made Ingo the same age as everyone else.

Midna clapped her hands to get everyone's attention. She was throwing a small party for her closest friends. "Let's play a game. It's called Everybody Out, since I figure we all have secrets to out. I'll start. I'm a bisexual with a crush on Zelda."  
>Zelda blushed. "I wouldn't mind experimenting with you Midna."<br>Ruto piped up, "I don't really have a crush on you Link. Not anymore." Malon seconded it, making flirty eyes at Ingo. One by one, the others spilled their secrets- crushes, past drug use, sordid tales. Finally Link spoke up. "I'm in love with Sheik." Instead of saying his secret, Sheik kissed Link. Midna let it slide.

Flannigan's Ball- The Meanest of Times

Zelda was proud of her first official ball. She was presiding over it elegantly and receiving many compliments. It wasn't just a ball, it was a way to reunite the gentry and see who had survived the war. It all went downhill after the dinner, when the bar opened and the nobles began drinking. After several drinks, some decided that hurling insults at Sheik was an appropriate pastime. Sheik took it stoically, but other nobles drunkenly leapt to his defense. Link joined Sheik, who was standing impassively against a wall, ready to defend his honor if asked. Zelda and the other noble women huddled behind the thrones as punches were thrown. As the fighting moved towards the women, Sheik and Link waded into the fighting, trying to stop the fighters and protect their women.

'That was not a very good ball,' Zelda decided in the morning.

Surrender- The Meanest of Times Graphic man on man, or as graphic as I can get on the fly in 3 minutes. Warning you, this was mostly inspired by the title.

Link willingly surrendered to Sheik. He let the other man use the bandages from his outfit on him. He let Sheik tie his arms above his head and his legs spread. He moaned when Sheik's mouth covered his body with kisses and bites. He thrust into Sheik when Sheik gently prepared him. He screamed when Sheik penetrated him until Sheik used a stray scarf to gag him. He whimpered as he came, spraying his seed onto his stomach and he groaned with Sheik when Sheik came deep inside him. He whined in protest when Sheik withdrew himself from Link and untied him.

The Auld Triangle- The Warrior's Code

Sheik sat huddled in his jail cell. He hoped the Dark Lord wouldn't be in to interrogate him- the Geurdo's were much better in his opinion. Suddenly, the castle began to shake uncontrollably. Dragging his wounded leg behind him, he got to the outside wall in the time for his cell door to come crashing in. Soon after, more chunks fell in, giving Sheik a shot at getting out. Clawing his way over rocks, he eventually made it to the site of the final battle.

The Burden- The Warrior's Code

Sheik only had one goal in life- to show the people of Hyrule that he was not a traitor, not a coward. During the long war, he worked tirelessly to protect the princess, guide Link, and save everyone he could. The first people he helped were the owners of the Lon Lon ranch. Slowly the people of Kakariko saw him, bloody and broken, bringing survivors to the safe houses they established. The town began to treat him as a Hero in his own right, and often worked to save his life when he was in danger of death.

At the end of the war, Kakariko began to ring with Sheik's praises as well as Link's.

Tomorrow's Industry- The Meanest of Times AU. Sheik works at a nameless coffee store. XD

Sheik fastened his apron on. "Showtime," he muttered before coming to the counter. The first boy in line was a tall blond with another blond hanging on his arm. "Grande caramel macchiato and whatever she wants," he said, peering at Sheik's nametag. "Sheik. Pretty name." The girl giggled. "A tall vanilla latte please."  
>"It'll be $7.53," Sheik said, already hating the two. The boy slid the money across the along with a piece of paper. "My name's Link."<br>Sheik picked up the money and annoyed the number Link had left him. "Very nice. It'll be a few moments." He turned away, but Link was insistent. "When do you get off?"

Loyal to No One- The Meanest of Times

Sheik feigned loyalty to the Ganondorf but in his heart he was lying. He was only loyal to Hyrule and those who worked to protect her, but they seemed to see him as a disposable tool. Sheik worked himself to near death to protect Hyrule and her citizens, but they showed him no such loyalty. At the end of the war, Sheik felt the sting of Hyrule's rejection. As soon as he saw Zelda enthroned, he disappeared. He may have been loyal to Hyrule at one point, but now he was loyal to the desert that swallowed him whole.

All I Got- Everybody Out!

"Sheik," Link began hesitantly, "you know that Hyrule won't accept us as a couple." At Sheik's guarded nod, Link continued. "I just want you to know that I'll share with you everything that I have. Zelda has granted me lands that I get money from and I've earned quite a bit adventuring, so you won't have to worry."  
>Sheik choked back tears. "Link…You're the first person who's ever offered to do something like that for me. The Sheikah are ill regarded in Hyrule and this goes for money as well. Link…thank you."<p>

Whee, I can't promise this is the end. The Shink, it feeds my fangirlness, and I'm pretty sure my Triforce tattoo is what's pushing for so much Zelda love lately from me. Did you enjoy the use of one band and multiple CDs? Should I do it again? I always have ideas. ^^


End file.
